Fluid compressors necessarily heat compressible fluid during the compression process. Under some conditions high temperatures can cause portions of the compressor to thermally deform or “warp.” Some compressor systems can include cooling means to remove heat from the rotors to prevent a defined temperature from exceeding a threshold limitation. Some existing systems have various shortcomings relative to certain applications. Accordingly, there remains a need for further contributions in this area of technology.